Ketika Minhyun Pulang
by nubaekho
Summary: Wanna one diberi istirahat dan pulang ke rumah atau dorm masing masing. Bagaimana para member nu'est menyambut kepulangan minhyun?


Ketika burung – burung berkicau, semilir angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa tirai, panas matahari yang tidak terlalu panas, bisa dikatakaan adalah sebuah pagi yang cerah. Namun, pagi yang cerah itu tidak membuat muka leader nu'est, JR tertular cerah juga di dalam dorm saat ini. Bayangkan saja, ia melihat dapur mereka yang bisa dikatakan hampir meledak karena percobaan kesekian kalinya ren membuat pasta. Lalu, makanan ikan yang bertebaran dimana – mana hasil dari pertarungan aron dan baekho tentang peliharaan ikan baekho yang harus diberi makan atau tidak.

Dulu, jika keadaan dorm seperti ini akan ada seseorang yang langsung menyuruh semua member untuk membersihkan keadaan kacau didalam dorm mereka. Tapi orang itu tidak sedang bersama dengan mereka sekarang, dan untuk satu setengah tahun kedepan.

 _Minhyun-ah satu setengah tahun terasa sangat lama. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berada di dalam dorm yang kacau seperti ini T.T_

Brak

JR melihat salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan penghuni didalamnya yang sedang berusaha keluar dengan menjinjitkan kakinya. Takut kakinya terkena makanan ikan yang banyak tersebar di depan pintu kamarnya.

" JR! Shelamath phagi! Kmenapa dmenganm mhuka dhitekukmu itum? "

 _Ini dia si biang onar pertama._

Main vocal mereka, Baekho menghampiri JR dengan snack di tangannya dan mulutnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah snack tersebut. Remah – remah snack berjatuhan kelantai dan membuat JR makin kesal sebenarnya.

" Berhentilah membuat remah – remah snack itu berjatuhan, kang baekho. "

Baekho melirik lantai tempat remah - remah snacknya berjatuhan dan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

" Kau bisa mengambilnya atau memakannya jika kau mau, leader-nim. " Ucap baekho acuh tak acuh yang langsung menempatkan pantatnya ke sofa dorm mereka. Menyalakan tv, dan menonton doraemon.

JR langsung ingin melayangkan sendal dikakinya ke muka baekho jika ia tidak mendengar suara dentuman keras di dapur mereka.

" Ahh.. ini sudah percobaannya yang keberapa ya? JR, sepertinya kali ini kau akan jadi sasaran untuk mencicipi makanannya lagi. Untung aku sedang memakan snack. "

Ren.

Itu pasti ulah ren.

Masih hangat dalam ingatan JR seberapa besar keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh pasta itu dari mulutnya. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa dapur mereka yang lebih kacau daripada gejolak ingin muntah diperutnya.

Saat JR sedang panik – paniknya, ia mendapat telfon dari PD night goblin. Ia melihat layar hp nya dengan semangat. Penyelamatnya sudah datang.

" Baekho-ya, sepertinya untuk kali ini kau yang akan menjadi sasaran untuk mencicipi pasta ren. " JR tersenyum dengan senyuman silahkan-rasakan-sendiri-bagaimana-aku-selama-ini-bertahan-dari-pasta-ren.

JR lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan cepat – cepat bersiap untuk syuting night goblin. Takut ren tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya sambil membawa pasta. Ia lalu pergi keluar dorm dengan hati yang riang.

Baekho menyadari bahwa posisinya saat ini tengah terancam. Ia lalu buru – buru memakai sendal dan berlari keluar dorm sebelum ren muncul dengan pasta ditangannya. Meninggalkan aron -korban berikutnya- yang sedang terlelap.

 _Ah untung saja aku cepat._

Baekho berjalan pelan dan mengambil skuter yang dihadiahkan salah satu fansitenya lalu memutuskan untuk bermain skuter. Ia melihat instagram dan membuka salah satu akun ikan – ikan hias. Ketika dia sedang asik melihat instagram, ia mendapat telfon. Ia melihat layar hp nya tidak percaya. Minhyun. Minhyun menelfonnya.

" Hallo? Minhyun-ah! "

" Baekho-ya! Ah aku sudah lama sekali tidak menelfonmu. "

Baekho mengangguk dalam diam. Ia mengerti bagaimana sibuknya minhyun.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang membuatmu menelfonku sepagi ini? "

" Kau harus tahu hari ini aku mendapat waktu beristirahat dan aku akan kembali ke rumah, ke dorm nu'est! "

Hari ini? Tapi kan keadaan dorm hari ini…

" Hari ini? Sekarang juga? "

" Iya! Aku sudah tinggal 10 menit lagi sampai. Bilang pada yang lainnya ya! Aku tutup. "

" Minhyun tunggu dulu- "

Tut tut tut

Baekho yang sedang panik langsung menelfon JR tapi tidak diangkat. Ia akhirnya hanya mengirim pesan singkat, memberi tahu bahwa minhyun akan datang dan keadaan dorm mereka yang kacau. Baekho langsung buru – buru pulang ke dorm, menaruh skuternya dan berlari masuk kedalam dorm.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketika masuk kedalam dorm adalah ren yang sedang menyuapi aron dengan pastanya yang sudah matang. Dan muka sedih aron yang seakan berkata tolong-aku-sekarang-juga.

" Ren! Aron hyung! Minhyun akan datang hari ini "

Ren memberhentikan kegiatannya dan mukanya berubah menjadi sangat cerah. " Wah! Bagus sekali! Kapan dia akan datang? "

" 10 menit lagi. Dan asal kalian tahu saja dorm kita sangat kacau sekarang. "

Ren dan Aron saling bertatapan dan melihat kesekeliling. Baekho benar dorm mereka sangat kacau. Aron langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar minhyun, mencek baju apa saja yang sudah ia curi dari lemari itu. Ren langsung pergi ke dapur dan berusaha membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Baekho langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil semua sampah yang berada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Ketika baekho keluar dengan semua sampah ditangannya, ketika ren keluar dari dapur dengan semua panci gosong, dan ketika aron keluar dari kamarnya dengan segunung pakaian minhyun yang ia curi dari lemari, seseorang datang dari arah pintu dorm.

" Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Aku kembali! Minyun kembali! " Minhyun berjalan riang sambil memejamkan matanya ke dalam dorm nu'est. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Baekho dengan sampah - sampahnya dan remah – remahan yang bercecer dimana – mana, aron dengan segunung pakaiannya dan saus pasta yang terdapat dimulutnya. Juga dengan makanan ikan yang ia curi dari kamar baekho karena ia ingin sekali memberi ikan peliharaan baekho makan. Dan ren dengan panci – panci gosong ditangannya juga pasta yang bertebaran di lantai.

Semuanya terdiam. Tiba – tiba hp minyun berbunyi, ada pesan singkat masuk dari JR.

' Kau pulang ke dorm hari ini? Semoga pengalamanmu membersihkan dorm dan mencuci segunung pakaianmu hari ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan^^ '

Minhyun lalu membuka matanya lebar - lebar, semua member sudah bersiap untuk mendengar teriakan itu lagi.

" YAK! BERSIHKAN SEMUANYA SEKARANG JUGAAAA! "

Selamat datang kembali ke rumahmu, dorm nu'est minhyun. Walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai hai! Aku balik lagi bawain ff baru hehehe. Padahal yang lainnya aja belum selesai ya :")**

 **Pas ada berita wanna one istirahat dan semua membernya kembali ke rumah keluarga atau dorm masing – masing aku langsung kepikiran buat bikin ff ini. Ff ini cuma fantasi aku aja loh ya, jangan dibawa serius hehehehe.**

 **Tapi yang JR pergi syuting night goblin pas wanna one istirahat itu bener kok. Sama baekho yang sekarang punya peliharaan ikan dan aron yang diem diem ngasih makan ikannya padahal udah ga dibolehin sama baekho.**

 **Terus yang aron nyuri baju minhyun, itu aku kepikiran waktu dia dateng ke konser produce dia pake baju minhyun kan wkwkwkwk.**

 **Yang tentang ren itu gara – gara vlive mereka beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku ngeliat pasta ren yang ancur abis walaupun ga tau sih rasanya enak atau engga xD**

 **Sekian, silahkan tinggalin kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar ya!**


End file.
